Missing
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: There was no point of him without her. So why not quit? Jeff/OC. For Lex!


**A/N: I've had this bubbly in my brain for quite sometime. Well, this is for my girly Lexi, just because. (: Review.**

"_Because what's a star when his most important fan's missing?_"  
-_Say Something by Drake_.

Jeff's eyes were glancing at the tile flooring. His hair drooped down in his face, he brushed the fallen hair back on top of his head and blew air out of his mouth.

Tonight was the night.

The night he was ending his current career with the WWE. He just had enough.

Why is he quitting? Good question. No it wasn't because of the drugs. No, it wasn't because he was sick of loosing titles. And no it wasn't because he was getting fired for refusing rehab.

It went deeper than that.

* * *

"_But come on Lexi! You have to understand," Jeff kept pleading for her to listen to him but she still continued to pack her things. "Lexi, just listen." He turned her to face him and he grabbed her arms. "Please…"_

_Lexi just stared at him. "Jeff, I'm done listening. I've put through so much shit because of you and its just not worth it anymore. I've been put under so much stress lately, and its killing me." She gripped her shoulders and squeezed them. She turned back to her messy suitcase and zipped it up. She turned back around and looked at Jeff. His face was sad, and his messy dyed hair was sticking to his face. Lexi got on her tippy-toes and kissed Jeff's cheek. "I'm sorry."_

_He just nodded._

"_Hey, I love you." She hugged him, then picked back her suit case._

"_I love you too." He smiled weakly then watched her go._

* * *

Without her, his life meant nothing. Even the thing he loved the most reminded her of him and made him sick.

Jeff gripped his side. His stomach ached; he hadn't eaten in awhile and it was getting very unhealthy.

Jeff heard a knock at his door, his sat up and said. "Come in." A few seconds later his brother walked into the locker room.

"Hey man."

Jeff nodded, as a greeting back to his other brother.

Matt took a seat next to his baby brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Listen, tonight's your last night… for awhile. Promise me you'll tear the roof down."

"I always do Matt."

Matt smiled. "I know, but give these fans something to remember about Jeff. Fucking. Hardy."

Jeff nodded. "I dig that. No worries Mattie, I will have no problem kicking ass… then uh loosing." Jeff grinned, making Matt laugh a little too.

"Okay Bro. I gotta go talk to Teddy about my new story line, I just came to wish you good luck."

"Thanks Matt, I appreciate it."

"Anytime bro." They 'man-hugged' before Matt left the locker room. A few minutes later Phil walked in, Jeff stood up and shook hands with the Straight-Edge superstar.

"Hey Man." Jeff greeted with a small smile.

"You ready for tonight?"

"As I'll ever be."

Phil chuckled a little. "Well Jeffro, I'm glad you're working your last match with me."

"Me too Phily. I'd either want it to be you or Matt."

"Well, I'm very thankful its me." The two men laughed alittle. A backstage crew member walked into the locker room.

"Jeff, Phil. You're on in five."

"Alright." The said simultaneously. The crew member nodded then closed the door.

Jeff and Phil fist bumped and put their head together.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked.

"Hell yeah!" Jeff said.

"I said: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?"

"HELL YEAH." Phil and Jeff high fived then sprinted to the gorilla position. It was their before match pump-up.

"Jeff." He turned around quickly, knowing that voice from anywhere. He saw her, walking closer and closer. Jeff wiped his eyes.

"Lexi?"

"Jeff!" She yelled, running over to him. She crashed into his chest and wrapped him up in a hug. Jeff hugged her back, missing everything about her hugs.

"Lexi," He paused to get a good look at the face he had been missing. "What are you doing here?"

"They told me."

Jeff starred at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Who told you what?

"Matt and Shannon told me that you were quitting because of me... You shouldn't Jeff..."

"Lexi,"

"Hardy, you're on." Jeff sighed.

"Look Lex, you're too late. Tonight's my last night."

"Jeff, please don't do this..."

Jeff held her face and kissed her softly. he released her, then looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Lex." He turned around then ran out to the arena. Lexi, sighed. Why did he always do that...?

_{xxx}_

Lexi watched Jeff give his goodbyes to the fans then walk backstage. She felt so bad for the poor people in the crowd. She watched him walk back stage, reciving claps from his friends. he hugged all of them and said his goodbyes. Finally he walked over to Lexi and took her hand and let her outside to his car.

"Why?" She asked, crying a little about what he did herself.

Jeff held her face and softly wiped away the on coming tears. "Because," He smiled a little. "There's no point of a superstar when he doesn't have his biggest fan; There's no_ me_ without** you**."

She nodded, not know what else to do. "Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah, I am to. Just let me be with you for awhile." He pulled her face into his and kissed her roughly.

"Will you ever go back?" She asked. Her eyes were glossy.

Jeff nodded, looking straight into them. "Of course, as long as you agree to something..."

"And that would be."

"Don't ever leave me. Again."

She nodded, crying a little again. "I promise." Jeff smiled then hugged her tightly.

"I love you Jeff."

"I never stopped loving you, Lexi."

**A/N: AWEH. I love Lexi, I just wanna eat her up! Haha. I hope you liked it Lex!**


End file.
